Medallion
by TheOneAndOnlyGiftedGirl
Summary: A series narrated by Elizabeth, Jack, Will and Norrington.
1. Elizabeth

_Disclaimer: I don't own of the POTC stuff. Well, I own the movies, and a gorgeous, very real-looking medallion with an awesome chain, but you know what I mean. grin_

_For the first story in this little "series", you'll be reading Elizabeth's point of view, which takes place in between the part where they find young Will, and the actual begining of Curse of the Black Pearl, when she wakes up and takes out the medallion. _

Medallion

Stories taking place before, during and after the moves. Narrated by Elizabeth, Jack, Will and Norrington.

The sun was shining brightly, and the beautiful waters of the Caribbean reflected the intense light with more sparkle then usual. Elizabeth looked up from the letter she was supposed to be working on. She smiled at the sheer beauty of the day. And the prospect of seeing Will today. She felt slightly guilty about the medallion hidden in her drawer. The medallion that she had taken from Will 5 years ago, in a swift attempt to save him from the punishment fit for a pirate. And now, even though she knew he was not a pirate, at least, not from what she knew of him, she still couldn't give it back. She felt had the strange feeling that doing so would alter the course of both her and Will's lives. It was probably just a silly imagining, but still, she could not bring herself to give it to him.

Will...he was getting taller and stronger every day. Being a blacksmith's apprentice suited him well, and he had quickly proven that he had much talent at making fine, beautiful swords. Not only were they fine, beautiful and lovingly crafted, they worked well, with a good strong blade that cut sharp and swift.

Elizabeth allowed herself to drift away to the day they met, that strange, wonderful day. After finding Will, she had questioned her father, (as best as she could), about what would happen to him…

"But, sir. What will happen to Will, I mean, the boy?"

"I will find him a position, maybe as an apprentice. But these are not questions a girl needs to ask."

"Father, just one more question. Will I be able to see him often?

"Maybe, child. Maybe."

"Couldn't he stay with us?"

"Why, Elizabeth! You shock me! We know nothing of the lad. Of course he cannot live with us."

_We know he's a pirate,_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

To her father, she said nothing. With that, he turned to talk to Norrington. Elizabeth thought him a nice enough man, but his extreme dislike of pirates went against her fantasies and dreams of meeting pirates. She couldn't imagine marrying such a man.

Later the next day, while Will was asleep below deck, Elizabeth returned to her turbulent, quickly moving thoughts. Since she had seen the burnt ship, the parasol floating on the dark blue surface of the ocean, her curiosity had been overwhelming. Since she had seen Will, lying limp on the piece of ship, since she had seen the black sailed ship mysteriously drifting away into the fog, her curiosity had dominated every other thought. Why weren't people curious?

Pirates seemed to be an entirely different race of people. They were hard, vicious men, (and sometimes women), who seemed to delight in causing fear and grief.

Elizabeth dearly wished to meet one. Maybe because they were so strange and dangerous. Maybe because they were never actually home, just in one place or another. Whatever the reason, she thought that meeting a pirate would be exciting. Her father did not agree. He was more skittish, more fearful than his curious and adventurous daughter. And she knew full well that as soon as they arrived in Port Royal, she and Will would be separated, only to see each other on rare occasions.

As Elizabeth thought back on this, five years later, she smiled at the fact that she was right. As soon as they had docked at Port Royal on that beautiful day, Will was taken by a servant to one of Governor Swann's friends. This friend was the one to secure Will's position as an apprentice blacksmith.

After that, Elizabeth only saw Will 3 times in 2 months. And these were just quick glances. One time she almost ran up to him, but her sense of propriety, (although at times small), stopped her.

Unknown to Elizabeth, Will saw her too. Short unexpected glimpses of her, dressed in her beautiful gowns and hats and such

Elizabeth promised herself that someday, somehow, she and Will would spend time together, talk and laugh together.

And then, only then, would she tell him about the beautiful, awful, captivating medallion hidden in her desk.


	2. Will

Medallion: Will's Story

As he shaped the sword into the perfect shape, thickness and length, Will had plenty of time to let his mind wander, since he instinctively knew how long and hard to pound on the hot metal. The recipient of the sword was to be James Norrington, soon to be Commodore Norrington.

Most everybody knew that James had more than his promotion on his mind. It was as easy to see as one of the lanterns in the window across the street. James Norrington wanted a wife. And it was also easy to see that James had already picked the woman he wanted. Will's chest tightened in a painful way as he thought of that woman. Elizabeth. The day they'd found him as a young boy, half drowned and incredibly tired, had resulted in a good life for Will. He had skills and a career as a blacksmith, although some of the higher society frowned upon the completely proper and distant friendship he and Elizabeth shared.

Will still wanted to find his father, although he knew it would be a very hard task. And he wondered what had happened to that medallion, with the intricate designs and skull on the front. A gift from his father, Will had treasured the medallion. More than once, he'd wondered whatever became of it.

He shrugged slightly, and in his mind's eye, saw the medallion mostly covered by sand on the bottom of the ocean, the chain rusting in the salty sea water.

_If only he'd known that the true resting place of that cursed medallion was under the fake bottom of a drawer. _


End file.
